


Well I'll be Darned

by AlexaMondragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of Zarya in it, Dad!Morrison, I have no idea how to tag, Kittens, M/M, Mpreg, My first overwatch fic!!!, Nekomata!Hanzo, Prissy!Hanzo, Puppies, Trans!Hanzo, a bit - Freeform, alpha!Jesse, dad!Reyes, mini Jesseis and mini Hanzos!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaMondragon/pseuds/AlexaMondragon
Summary: Hanzo hides his true nature from the others, but when an Alpha in rut stumbles upon him, he takes care of him. And he loves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm still new in Archiveofourown. So please be gentle... If this gets a hit, then maybe I can continue with the short stories to this one! So....yeah, hope you guys like it. A nekomata!Hanzo that nobody asks for!!

Well I’ll be darned…  
Hanzo is a nekomata and Jesse is a werewolf.  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo

He was told by his mother that he was born in the winter; he was told by his father that a deity left him. He was told that a Yokai spirit has taken to living inside Hanzo as a second soul. That it happened because the Yokai was too weak to survive that cold winter night and that Hanzo was born with weak lungs and would’ve probably died that night. They complete each other, they were two halves of a whole. When he was in his early teens, he transformed into a cat. A female cat, but he doesn’t seem like he cares too much. His father keeps him shut away from the outside world, saying it was dangerous for him to be outside. But nonetheless he trains him to become an assassin. To become useful. He wanted to be useful to someone. He still does.

So when his father died and gave him the entire clan to his care, he was happy, albeit repelled as to what he has to do for a living. When his younger brother refused to have anything to do with the career, he was told by the elders that he needed to straighten him up. He was lost for a while when his brother died, then when he thought the world was damning him even more, his brother was alive. He wants to redeem himself, but blood cannot be easily washed from your hands. He lets the empire fall.

He doesn’t regret leaving it to ruins. Then, he went to join Overwatch. After the recall, he’s met with the most annoying man of all time.

He never knew what the future has in store for him with that man.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

When he first met Hanzo, he was the most uptight looking asshat he has ever seen. And he’s seen plenty of snobbish assholes back when he was negotiating with the black market’s big bosses. He’s seen them in their best and in their worst when you put a gun close to their temple. Ready to blow their brain matter out. He shakes to clear his head of these thoughts and sees Hanzo looking at him skeptically. He only gave him a lazy smirk and a wink and saunters off.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

Going through ruts were always a pain in the motherfucking ass.

It’s not like when omegas go into heat, well it actually kind of is, but the point is, he doesn’t bends down on his knees, begging for a good fuck, no, he goes violent. The urge to want to tear off other peoples’ heads and use their splintered bone as toothpick violent, and he can’t stop himself. Back when he goes through a rut, he would isolate himself from any human establishment and get himself lost in the middle of nowhere, anywhere. And let loose his frustration of being without a mate for so long. It’s not that he doesn’t sleep around, plenty of that done since his adolescences time. But to a werewolf, a mate is everything. They are your anchor, your savior, your ‘saving grace’, as he points out to Winston one evening after a bottle of whiskey. Beer does nothing to him but give him a light buzz. Going without a mate for so long would drive any wolf mad and a werewolf feral. Especially if said werewolf is an alpha in his prime. Pups and a mate would ample the empty feeling of being without a pack.  
Back in the day, he would dose himself with drugs to keep him docile, sometimes over dosing it when he killed someone. He knew the risks, he just didn’t care.

But as fate would like it, he has to go through his rut in the fucking Overwatch facility. Somehow Winston had known what he is when he came in to Overwatch. To redeem the sins he’s done. He knows it’s a long shot, but he’s gonna give his freaking best to make himself a better man. When the recall came, he was esthetic. It gave his wolf something worthwhile to do. All of his pent-up energy finally being let loose and giving his wolf a purpose again. Being a lap-dog for The Deadlock gang gave him a disgustingly amount of violence that could make even a seasoned soldier gag. He would do it with a smile, if he remembers correctly.

He staggers in the hallways, the rest are still in the cafeteria, thank fuckin’ God. So he staggers to his room, hoping Winston would have his room in lock down when he goes through his funk. Winston had known what he is when he came to find an honest job, he said so himself. The moment he was in radius, his scent was caught and Winston nearly threw him to a nearest cage. When Jesse explained everything, he understood and took him in. Trained him self-control and the whole nine-yards of patience when his wolf would do something without using his brain, he was a loose cannon back in the day, he admitted. Winston helped made his room indestructible, his claws didn’t even leave a mark, maybe a few scratches but nothing serious.

He nearly makes it to his room when a soft scent flows into his nostrils. The scent sweet and fresh, like the first drop of snow in the beginning of winter. The scent wafting from the far end of the hall but his legs are too weak to carry him there, he’s also halfway through transformation. His teeth elongated and nearly piercing his chin, his beard growing a bit longer and he knows his ears and tail are out, the low growls emitting from his throat came from deep in his gut and his breathing hard and quick. The scent seems to be stronger and he can hear footsteps coming closer in a fast pace. He whines when his arms couldn’t hold him up and he thuds onto the floor. His breathing ragged and his claws leaving marks on the floor, his muscles relaxing when the scent sends wave after wave of calm and safety.

He nearly howls with joy when he felt cool hands on his burning skin. His button up shirt torn halfway by now from his desperation to transform. The hand runs up and down his arm to ease the tense sinew there and continues to run on his back and let loose the coil of rigid muscle. The other hand in his messy mop of hair, gently petting his head, his chest rumbles in deep satisfaction and with a bit of energy he conjured up, he drags himself to the sweet smelling stranger’s lap. He whines pitifully when the stranger wants to push him off, but thought better and just holds him. He closes his eyes when he felt the stranger’s breath near his ear and a steady heartbeat thumps next to him. The stranger whispers words of comfort and encouragement regarding how well he’s holding himself. The stranger, now he identifies as a male, runs his strong hands up and down his sides and broad shoulders. He inhales more of the sweet scent and relaxes as he lets himself consume by bliss. This is the most relaxed that he’s got during his rut. But then, a sudden appearance of another scent sends him tumbling down to being pissed off and a possessive urge takes over as he forces himself to stand up to protect this ambrosial stranger.

A growl deep from his belly arose as he stands, his vision a blur and his teeth bared and claws drawn. The next things he knows, he’s shoved to the wall nearly blacking him out, when he lashes and flail, a smooth hand traps his face and Jesse draws himself to the crook of a fragrant neck, he notices a faint smell of blood, but it’s not enough to send him into frenzy. He knows he’s being carried to somewhere, he loathes when someone has to man-handle him, but the presence of this alluring person is enough to make him forget the current situation.  
The next thing he knows, he’s being deposited on bed and the ethereal being is leaving, he lets out a pathetic, he will deny that ‘till the day cows starts flyin’!’ Whine and grabs a hold on his wrist. He sense hesitation before some mumblings are heard when the sweet smelling stranger talks to the other one, he unconsciously growls when the strange smelling one starts coming closer, making him pull the other closer. He felt the bed dip under a weight next to him and the other left the room. Leaving him and the sweet smelling one alone at last. He drags him closer and presses his nose to the others hair, inhaling his scent some more thus keeping him in a state of bliss. He snuggles closer to the stranger, sticking his scent to him in the process, but the other doesn’t seem to mind as Jesse hears him sighs out softly. He was a bit startled when he hears the other starting to purr in content, but his tired brain is too exhausted to think of any conclusion as to why this person is purring.

Any thoughts left his brain when the other starts to drift off, mumbling something about talking tomorrow morning, he only grunts out his response and wraps his arms around the other. One muscled arm wrapped around the other’s waist possessively while the other cradles his head to the crook of his neck. He fell asleep to the thump of the other’s heartbeat in the quite bedroom.

And he could’ve sworn that he heard a cat meowed, he mentally shrugs and settles in for the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Hanzo came out of his room after showering, he didn’t expect to bump into the cowboy on his way to dinner. He was surprised to see the easy going cowboy staggering and growling at everything when he sees him. He just came out of the shower and was hoping that food is still available, when he caught the musky scent of an alpha in a rut; he nearly turned tail to hide. But before he could even proceed to take a step back, the alpha starts to whine and struggling to get up. When he inspects closer, he sees a familiar serape and a cowboy hat. His eyes widen a fraction and without much thought he quickly runs to McCree’s side. He lays a gentle hand on his cheek and feels the feverish temperature on him and McCree seems to lean into the touch. Deeming it safe, he begins to cares where he might think that his muscles are hard and stiff, trying to get him to relax. Jesse seems to take in the touch easily and bravely he takes off his hat and runs his fingers in his sweaty hair, between his large ears, making it a little messier than usual. Hanzo is quite surprised to see that the cowboy seems to be enjoying his presence, let alone his touch. As of late, he’s been a bit more…impossible to deal with. Hanzo doesn’t know if it’s in his nature to be an easily-agitated person, or maybe the surroundings have made him feel uneasy and agitated. But when he asked the others, they said that he was an easygoing, laidback person. Apparently the most nonchalant person you’ll ever meet. He chuckles when the cowboy’s tail thumps heavily on the floor.

But when it comes to Hanzo, he’s unbearable, rude, and brazen at one point, and the next thing you know he’s flirty, courteous, and well-mannered in a blink of an eye. Hanzo is suspecting that the man is a bipolar, but he quickly rejects the idea when he asks Winston about the cowboy’s state of health, mentally.

He runs his fingers through his hair and sends a calming scent to soothe the alpha so he could help him retrieve the cowboy back to his room. He squeaks, he will deny this, when the other practically climbs into his lap like a giant pup. He tries to push him off because the weight is too great, but abandons the thought when the wolf whimpers and whines. He couldn’t, for the life of him, push away a pup, even when said pup is a good 220 pounds of muscle and smells of tobacco at the moment. His instinct is telling him to leave the alpha, afraid that his addled mind is too muddy to focus on anything during his rut. And to think that Jesse McCree is a werewolf, it’s finally making sense. Why he smelt of wet dog constantly, why his aura is intimidating despite his friendly smile and charm. Why his scent sometimes makes Hanzo hissing and wanting to tuck tails and run as far away from him as possible. 

Now, Hanzo likes dogs, well-mannered ones that listens and obeys. Maybe it’s because of his cat-like nature that likes to be more superior, but dogs had in the past found a way to wiggle in his heart. He couldn’t say no to large begging eyes, floppy ears or the occasional yip from a pup. Puppies are his favorite. Rambunctious little tykes they are, but the smaller variation of dogs suits him the most. He usually keeps himself away from the larger ones, thinking that they’ll catch onto his scent and tear him to shreds. That was why he spent most of his adolescent indoors, because the people that lived with him back then use to bring their big and potentially infectious, dogs along to work. He got over the fear, eventually. In his twenties. Late twenties.

But right now, Jesse wasn’t anywhere near threatening. Just scared and frighten, he pulls him closer and wraps his arms around the broad shoulders and whispers quite reassurances.

“Sssshhh ssshhh, Jesse. It’s alright, you are fine. Nothing is going to harm you, my friend.” He coos, Jesse starts to relax when he brings the cowboy’s face to the crook of his neck. He believed that dogs are scent sensitive and can smell your state of being, even from far away, so Hanzo tries to calm himself to hopefully giving away soothing scents to Jesse. His flesh arm seems to unconsciously wrap loosely around his waist and Hanzo lets him. 

“You’re doing so good, alpha. You’re doing wonderful, I’m here. I’m not going to hurt you.” He whispers in his ear, smiling softly when he feels a deep rumble from Jesse’s chest. A sign that he’s pleased or at least content, if his limited knowledge concerning dogs are correct. He lets out a soft string of purrs, he doesn’t usually let himself get too comfortable with any environment, afraid that he’ll be exposed and he doesn’t want to think of the things they’ll do when they find a demon amongst them. But he’ll let himself relax enough to emit a strong purr to calm the alpha, bringing him to a state of bliss is top priority right now.

He hears someone else approaching and was almost pushing Jesse off when the wolf started growling. His arm around his waist tightens and he’s being more active suddenly. Hanzo tries to keep him on his lap and soon started to panic, which was bad because now Jesse is pushing Hanzo behind him and taking a protective stance between him and the stranger. His fangs are dripping with saliva and his eyes glow a bright red, a warning for the stranger to back off. He seems so determined to protect Hanzo from the threat that he doesn’t realize that he’s halfway to transforming to a full wolf!

Winston comes into view and sees Jesse midway into turning, he sees Hanzo looking quite terrified when Jesse lunges at Winston. Claws extended and jaws open to show his row of sharp teeth and large incisors. Winston thought of the only way to subdue him is by force and slamming him to the wall. Furthering in making Jesse frenzied, he looks at Hanzo, seeing him unharmed he breathes a little easier.

“Did he hurt you in any way, Hanzo?!” The scientist shouted over the flailing of claws and snarls.

“Winston, don’t hurt him! He wasn’t trying to hurt me! I’m fine!” He stands, trying to come closer. He got a small cut from accidentally holding onto Jesse’s cyborg arm. He hissed in distress and somehow Jesse got a little more dangerous. He stops only for a second before head-butting Winston. But Winston holds him tighter and has him in a chokehold when Hanzo tries to intervene again. He grabs Jesse’s face in his hands and slowly Jesse starts to calm down, his whine low and pitiful.

“Ssssshhhh ssshhh, Jesse, I’m fine. I’m alright. You don’t need to protect me.” He assures the wolf. His eyes roaming his face for any sign of recognition but found that he’s still looks hazy. He runs his thumbs on Jesse’s cheeks and the cowboy presses his face into Hanzo’s hands. He buries his face to Hanzo’s neck and the assassin tries to keep the upcoming blush at bay.

“I’m going to bring him to his room, Hanzo. You have to help me keep him calm until we put him to rest. He needs to be contained.” Winston pipes in gently, not wanting to alert the wolf by his presence. Jesse doesn’t seem to take notice either way.

“Alright, let’s get him to his room.” He quickly retrieves the hat from the floor, the second Hanzo releases Jesse, he starts to panic and snarl, Hanzo quickly places his face to Jesse’s view and the wolf calmed instantly. Never letting himself out of the wolf’s view, he sticks close to Winston and didn’t notice his speculative glance and small thoughtful smile.

“You’re doing so well, Jesse. So well, alpha. I won’t be going anywhere.” He whispers quietly, intent on keeping Jesse calm and relaxed as much as possible. The other grumbles lowly in appreciation.

They reach Jesse’s room and Winston punches in the passcode and walks in. Hanzo follows a bit reluctantly but determined to keep Winston alive as well as keeping Jesse unharmed. Winston deposits Jesse on his bed and Hanzo places his hat on the nightstand beside his bed. He looks to Jesse and sees how exhausted the cowboy appears.  
“Come, Hanzo. Let’s leave him to rest. I know you’ll want answers, but that can wait until tomorrow.” Winston speaks softly. He nods his head to the door and Hanzo nods. He was about to take at least one step when his wrist was caught in a desperate hold. He looks back to see dim red eyes looking at him with fear and longing. He feels troubled, he can’t leave. He turns to Winston and spoke softly, but loud enough to hear his resolve. “I need to stay. I can’t leave him right now. But I will see you tomorrow, Winston.”

Winston nods in understanding, coming closer to tell him to be careful, only to receive a warning growl from the gunslinger and leaves the room without further argument. He doesn’t need enhanced vision to see the start of a bond between the two and he will not separate a potential mate from the werewolf. 

Hanzo breathes a sigh of relief and looks back at Jesse. His hand holding onto his wrist with an intent of not losing him. Jesse pulls Hanzo closer and makes space for Hanzo on his bed next to him. The assassin climbs into bed with slight hesitation and the wolf presses the neko closer to his warm embrace. His taller frame made Hanzo face the cowboy’s collarbone and Jesse presses his nose into Hanzo’s hair that’s lose from the absence of his hair tie. Hanzo deems it safe enough to relax and let his purring continues, he lets his ears and tails show and wrap both his long tails around the wolf’s thighs. His ears flatten to his skull when Jesse runs his flesh hand in his hair and rests at the back of his neck.

He lets out a content meow when Jesse messages the tense muscle there. He’ll let himself indulge in this moment of vulnerability; he’ll worry about it in the morning. Right now, he’ll let himself have a full night of sleep for the first time. The wound on his arm forgotten and healed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

He woke up the next morning relaxed and a bit confused. Usually his mornings after a whole night of rut, he would be pissy and frustrated. He looks around the familiar room and wasn’t surprised to find the light above his bedroom door red and blinking, it usually means that the room is in lockdown and the door is sealed shut. Only Winston can open that door now. He sighs but inhales sharply when he felt a warm body next to him. He nearly sent the both of them flying when he sees that the other occupant in his bed is no other than his little boy crush Hanzo Shimada. The werewolf fell to the floor as the other; he noticed, hissed and yowled angrily at Jesse.  
Jesse quickly pushes himself up at the side of the bed and sees Hanzo half-dressed and dark, long hair falling off his shoulders, making the ray of sunlight shining behind him like halo, and the first thought that went through Jesse’s head at that moment is, ‘Holy damn…’ He must’ve said it out loud because the next thing he notices are that Hanzo’s cheeks is tinged red and his tails are…TAILS??! Jesse does a double check and sees that two triangular ears are poking out of the top of Hanzo’s head and two black tails are thumping on the mattress, he must be mad at something.

Jesse holds his hands up in an unintimidating gesture and slowly climbs on the bed when Hanzo seems to come to a realization on something, and his scent is indicating that he’s panicking and scared. If the flatten ears to his skull and the sheets he took to hide himself is a clear sign of nervousness. “Sssshhh sshhh, darlin’, I ain’t gonna hurt ya, I ain’t a threat.” His voice low and posture relaxed. His ears and tail are lowered, a sign of submission. He’s trying not to spook the other even more than when he woke up. It seems to be working when the minute trembling stops and Jesse listens to the rapid heartbeat subsiding.

He looks to Hanzo’s eyes and sees instead of round pupils, he sees slits, eyes like a cat, he notes and the slits are expanding to look rotund again, a sign he trusts him. The cowboy moves in a bit closer when Hanzo’s ears pick up in curiosity and Jesse’s tail wags a bit at the tip. When he’s a breath away from the assassin, he breathes a little easier and his tails are swaying slowly from left to right.

“Mornin’, kitten.” He whispers, voice awestruck, his eyes never away from the other’s gold brown eyes. Hanzo doesn’t seem to reply but Jesse doesn’t seem to care. He smiles lopsided when one of the cat’s ears twitch cutely. Slowly, recognition seems to come back to Hanzo and his eyes narrow at the cowboy, “Jesse?” He whispers, voice so quite Jesse’s wolf ears has a bit difficulty catching it. “Yeah, it’s me, kitten. How’re you fairin’?” He asks, voice just as quite. The soft light streaming from the curtains behind Hanzo makes his alabaster skin radiant. His glossy hair running in rivers down his shoulders, his hair is longer than usual, Jesse notes, but he’s not complaining or anything, if anything it makes him want to run his fingers in them. He looks back at Hanzo’s eyes and note that they’ve taken a certain gleam in them and Jesse was oddly satisfied that his eyes are only focused on the cowboy alone. The sudden possessive feeling surprises Jesse, but right now he just wants to know how the other is feeling.  
Hanzo parts his lips a bit reluctantly and squeaks out, “I’m fine, Jesse. Just… My tail...” He casts his eyes downward towards one of his tails and breathes out, “Hurts.”

Jesse feels a sudden urge to be angry but controls himself, “where and why does it hurt, darlin’?” He looks to the tail that’s fur is a bit ruffled and makes a move to grab it, but before he could, he looks for permission at Hanzo and the other lifts his injured tail and places it into Jesse’s open palm. Jesse smiles at Hanzo and carefully runs his hands to smooth out the fur and soothe the pain away. He must’ve crushed the tail when he flailed earlier. He apologizes when Hanzo winces.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the silence the other provided and the atmospheric surrounding the both of them makes them comfortable with each other, considering what they are at present. Jesse hears Hanzo purrs and his tail thumps behind him, happy that Hanzo is happy, or content at least.  
Jesse looks back up at Hanzo and notices that the other look a bit troubled. He asks, “Hey, you okay there, kitten?” Hanzo looks up at Jesse with his amber eyes and his brows furrowed, “You are not afraid of me?” His voice seems to have abandoned the timid strain from earlier, but still resigned.

“Why should I be afraid of you?” He questions, his voice sounds concerned and he sees Hanzo looking at him with puzzled eyes. “I am a yokai, a demon. Aren’t you afraid?” He asks again, his voice taking a bitter edge and Jesse, without thinking, quickly places a hand on Hanzo’s cheek and that makes Hanzo clam up. Thinking he did something wrong he made to pull away, but abandons the idea when the cat starts purring again, so he kept his hand pressing softly to Hanzo’s cheek.

“Darlin’, I don’t think even a duckling is capable to be afraid of you. And that’s the honest to God truth. Besides, even if ya were some demon, then I think God really lost an angel somewhere down here and I just found him.” He smirks then and Hanzo raises a brow in disbelief, the pink tinge on his cheeks spreading. Jesse chuckles a little louder then and Hanzo glares at the cheeky wolf. But Jesse’s laugh was contagious and soon enough he gives into the urge to laugh along and hides his smile behind his hand.

When the laughter dies down, Jesse looks back at the ‘demon’ and points to his ears, “So I reckon a werecat is some sort of demon from where you come from?” He snorts, Hanzo looks at Jesse with calm demeanor and smile timidly. “A nekomata is considered a demon from where I come from. It’s called a werecat from where you come from?”

“Well, yeah, but they’re not plenty around ta see and when I do get to meet one, they usually have one tail.” Hanzo nods and looks at Jesse’s eyes, “Are you some sort of dog god?” He questions, his ears pricked forward and amber eyes curious. 

Jesse snorts, amused, “Look, kitten, I ain’t no God, that’s for sure. And I’m pretty confident that you know very well that I’m a wolf. A werewolf in fact.” He wags his messy tail and Hanzo has to control his urge to tame the wild strands of messy fur on his tail. He tears his eyes away from the cowboy’s tail.

“The one thing that got me stumped is, why didn’t I catch your scent? I mean, I know when someone is not human at all usually gives away some sort of scent or whatnot so I can tell the difference, but I couldn’t smell yours. Why is that, kitten?” He sees Hanzo glares at him for calling him that but he brushes it off whenever he can. He just wants answers right now.

“Well, I always cover my scent ever since I was a child. My father said it’s so that other demons couldn’t find me and take me away. I never understood it until the day I was kidnapped by a group of ‘saints’ as they call themselves.” He huffs in annoyance but completely miss the way Jesse’s nostrils flare and how his eyes are turning a deep red. Hearing his potential mate being kidnapped snapped something deep and instinctual inside of him. He gets the feeling of wanting to dispose those who’ve hurt his mate, but he kept the urges on a tight leash.  
“Apparently they have someone who can ‘see’ spirits and demons and whatnot and when he saw me, he said that I need to be disposed of. My father managed to rescue me before they did anything serious.” He pauses when he hears a low guttural growl coming from the wolf, when he looks at the cowboy, he notices that his eyes have taken a dark red hue into them and his fangs are showing in an ugly snarl. His breathing coming out in heavy pants and he’s gripping the mattress until his knuckle turns white. Hanzo panics for a moment before he moves in closer to Jesse’s space and rubs his cheek to the wolf’s cheek. It seems to calm the wolf instantly and Hanzo breathes a sigh of relief when Jesse calms down some more. He still doesn’t remove himself from Jesse, because Jesse’s flesh arm immediately wraps around his waist the moment he’s in range. Jesse buries his head in the crook of Hanzo’s neck and breathes in deeply of his fresh, flowery scent. His chest rumbles in satisfaction and he noses Hanzo’s neck where he will hopefully bite a mating bond there.

They stayed like that for a while, Hanzo’s scent makes Jesse assured that nothing unimaginable happened to his potential mate. Before long they both hear a distinctive grumbling of someone’s stomach and Jesse pulls away to look at a flustered looking Hanzo.

When Hanzo looks up to see Jesse looking at him in question, he mumbles out, “I didn’t make it to dinner last night, so I haven’t had anything to eat since.” His ears are lowered a bit, a sign that he’s annoyed with his state right now, but he really couldn’t help himself, he’s starving!

Jesse flails a bit, “Oh bite me and call me a fool! I forgot! We didn’t even have any breakfast yet! I’m sorry, kitten. Come on, let’s grab some bite ta eat, but let me call Winston first. He’s the only fella that can open the door.” Hanzo couldn’t even conjure up a scowl at Jesse for calling him kitten again, because the cowboy being worried about his eating schedule is cute and funny to look at. A purr makes its way up his throat and he doesn’t even bother to hide it. Happy that someone else knows of his predicament.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

When Winston opened the door for Jesse and Hanzo, the assassin already hides his tails and ears, not ready, or ever will be, to share his secret with the rest of the team. They already have trust issues with Jesse; he can't jeopardize his trust with them now. They walk in close proximity, Jesse's tail hidden in his shirt and ears are underneath his hat, the only way they can fix his eyes is that Jesse has to stay as calm as possible, they're their soft brown color now, but they can change the second Jesse feels angry or irritated. So, Hanzo has to stay in close range with the cowboy, because they both can't deny that the neko can make Jesse relaxed and mild.

They both reached the cafeteria, but it's mostly empty, save for Winston and Angela. Jesse makes a beeline for them and Hanzo went to get himself something to eat. The moment they separated, Jesse is on high alert, ears strained to the neko's every move and eyes glancing around for any possible threat, he knows he's being ridiculous, but he can't help himself.

“Good morning, Jesse.” Winston greeted. “How are you doing so far?” He inquires. Worry leaking into his voice, but Jesse just brushes his worry off.

“Never felt this happy after a rut in all my life, pard. Hanzo kept me asleep all through the night. Not even made a peep if I do say so myself.” He nods at Angela, he trusts the doctor to keep their secret and she offers any medical help that she can provide for the werewolf. But he still won't trust them with Hanzo's secret, that's his to tell.

“You slept all through the night? I'm so proud, McCree.” She smiles, truly happy. She gave a light pat on his flesh arm and Jesse has to control himself not to slap the hand away, because suddenly it doesn't feel right on his skin. He turns to see Hanzo making his way there, but thought it would be better to stay a few tables away from them. Jesse whines a little and bids the two to see them later and practically skips to the table where Hanzo is. Winston smiles and chuckles softly at his antic and Mercy hides her amused smile behind her mug of coffee.

“Hey, kitten, no need to sit 'ere all alone.” He receives a shy smile from the neko and told him to wait for him as he goes to get breakfast. When he was halfway to stacking his tray with everything available, he hears someone else approaching the table he shares with Hanzo. He whirls around and only sighs a bit when he sees that it's only Genji, but a deeper part of him growls angrily at the potential threat at how close he's in Hanzo's bubble. He stalks to the table and nearly slams the tray of food between Hanzo and Genji. He turns to the cybernetic ninja and gruffs out a good morning. Genji does the polite thing and greets him back; he turns to Hanzo and gives a slight nod before walking away, probably to meditate.

“What was that for, Jesse?” Hanzo hisses and sends a glare at the cowboy.  
Jesse only shakes to clear his head and looks down at the table, shame in his posture. “I'm sorry, darlin'. It's just...I dunno, I hate it when people just walk right up to you. It felt like, if I don't get him away from you fast enough, you'll be taken away or somethin'...and I just can't bear that thought in my head.” He blurts out, his hand running up and down his cybernetic arm, a nervous gesture.

Hanzo’s looks soften a bit, he places a hand on Jesse’s arm and when Jesse jerks a bit, Hanzo pulls back, afraid that the touch was unwanted. Jesse looks ready to apologize when he thought better and hides his face in Hanzo’s shoulder. The ronin was caught by surprise but didn’t push the cowboy away. They stayed like that for a moment before Jesse holds his head up again and sees Hanzo smiling at him. They ate in comfortable silence after that.  
When they finished they went to the shooting range and practiced for a while. For some odd reason, they just don’t want to part with the other. They felt a pull, a tug in their chest when the other went away too far. Jesse didn’t think much about it, but when the assassin is gone for too long, say like for an hour and half, the tug becomes too unbearable and he feels his rut coming up. And when he does find the other, they would appear in a similar state, Hanzo would look like he panicked and pale. They looked at the other and silently decided to stay near each other after that. Jesse’s ruts usually last three to four days, so they had to spend the nights together, temporarily. But they didn’t seem to complain.

Hanzo spends the nights held tight to the werewolf, relaxing his glamour charm a bit and unveiling his tails and ears. He purrs the night away and the werewolf would rumble deep within his chest in appreciation for the extra warmth.

It hurts so much when the ruts ended and Hanzo moved back into his own quarters. Jesse spent more time awake than asleep, his nerves driving him nuts and his instinct telling him to go find comfort. Home. Mate. Mate. Mate.  
He at least knows how to pretend to look upbeat and cheerful, but he sees Hanzo looking at him with longing in his amber eyes. He avoids Jesse more than usual now. Refusing eye contact when they’re paired up, words he spoke are clipped and short. It’s like whatever they had during Jesse’s rut was gone, poofed into thin air, and that left a dull throb in his chest. He misses waking up next to the cat in the late mornings, he misses the purrs that were only his to hear, and he misses his scent the most. When the dull throb in his chest is too much to bear, he became restless and reckless. 

The battles he faces, he gets injured and cocky more than usual. Gabriel is starting to really getting tired from saving him from flying bullets. Hanzo also seems to be getting desperate to save the cowboy from too many close calls. The cowboy’s strategy in battle is getting sloppy and his movements seemed tired and absent-minded. Then, when Jesse was shot in the abdomen, the bullet narrowly missing any important organs, thankfully, Jesse was dragged to the med-bay and before he went unconscious, the last thing he remembered was that he had Hanzo’s cheek in the palm of his hand and tears streaming down the usually stoic face. He felt a pang in his chest before he blacks out.

He woke up hours later, the light streaming in indicating that it’s early in the morning. He turns his head a bit to the left and sees Jack in Gabriel’s lap, sleeping. Gabriel’s arms are the only things that are keeping Jack from falling, his ex-boss snoring softly as his hold on Jack tightens in his sleep. He smiles at the sight and feels a familiar warmth next to his tired body. He tilts his head a bit and looks down to see someone’s head on his chest, shiny black hair splayed all over and two triangular ears poking out of it. He caught a familiar, calming scent and immediately he starts to feel better. His chest rumbles in delight, and causes the other to wake.

Hanzo sits up when he felt the chest under him starting to reverberate; he opens his eyes and holds himself up. His arms on either side of the cowboy and his heart sped with uncontained join when he sees soft brown eyes staring at him. He doesn’t even hesitate to throw himself into Jesse’s open arms. The moment they crash into one another, Jesse holds him tight, Hanzo’s tails wrapping themselves around Jesse’s bandaged arms, Hanzo yelling and sobbing into his neck about being such a reckless cowboy.

“Anata orokana hito! Nani o kangaete ita nodesu ka?! Sonoyōni watashi o hōchi shinaide kudasai! Baka ni orokana oroka!” His muffled yell could be heard, his tears soaking Jesse’s shirt but he doesn’t give a damn. He just holds the ronin tighter and lets him continue his rant. The soldier and the ex-merc jolts awake when Hanzo started yelling and they both have these amused looking expressions on their faces. Gabriel is smirking knowingly at Jesse and Jack, even with his lack of sight, can only smile and nuzzles to Gabriel’s neck. 

“Glad you’re awake, niño. I thought that we didn’t get that bullet out in time.” His voice low and grave, but Jack was there next to him to give comfort. He plasters himself into Gabriel’s side, holding onto his arm; Gabriel sighs in relief and just basks in the warmth of his beloved. Jack whispers something in Gabriel’s ear and gives a shy peck on his cheek.

Jesse takes note at the distressed ronin and notices that his yelling stopped and his sobs quieted down a notch. Jesse brings Hanzo’s face to his, tear tracks still visible and his eyes are red and blotchy, it broke something in Jesse seeing him in such a state, Hanzo nuzzles his cheek and softly drags his face to the crook of his neck, the assassin purring all the while. The black silk hair tickling his nose and the ears doesn’t seem to stop their twitching, Jesse could still feel the other shaking, he gives a little purr as best as he can and receives a thorough nuzzling from the neko.

They pull away from each other when they heard a knock on the door. In walks Mercy in a hospital coat and Jesse’s health clip board in hand. She smiles at Hanzo and Jesse and nods in greeting at the other two. Hanzo managed to look guilty and sheepish around her when she checked Jesse over, his ears constantly flat and his face down-cast. Not daring to look at her in the eye, but when she place a hand on his shoulder did he look up at her, “There is nothing to feel guilty about, Hanzo. You were merely doing what instinct was telling you to do. Alright? It is not your fault.” Her voice soft and kind, no resentment or bitterness in it. She runs her thumb on his shoulder and left the room after that. 

“What was that for, Darlin’?” He breathes out, his mouth at Hanzo’s temple.

“Your boyfriend here didn’t let anybody get close to you. He hissed and attacked us when he thought we were hurting you. He accidentally dropped his glamour spell and yowled at us. Never been afraid of a cat all my life until now.” He huffs, Jack looked annoyed and peeved but Gabriel kisses the look away.

“We had Zarya take him away, but boy, can he make a distress call. Wouldn’t stop yowling and howling all through your operation, he was barricaded three doors away from you and you could still hear him!” Gabriel flails a bit, amused and slightly exasperated. 

Hanzo glares half-heartedly and hides his burning face in Jesse’s chest, mumbling about nosy old-men and scary pink haired women. Jesse chuckles and just holds the cat close, a purr resonated from Hanzo and Jesse basks in the contact. 

“Hey, no need ta be shy, Kitten. Ta make things better, I would’ve done the exact same thang.” His accent thickens when he speaks in low volume and his deep voice soothes the frayed nerves of the assassin. He meows quietly and snuggles himself as humanely close to Jesse as possible. His breathes in the cat’s calming scent and runs his hands up and down Hanzo’s back. 

“When can I go back into my room, Gabe?” He asks, his arms tightens around Hanzo when he feels a bit threatened at the companies in the room, feeling he needs to hide the now vulnerable ronin from the others. Odd. 

“Already? Usually you wouldn’t care how long you got cooped up in here.” He looks at Jesse oddly but shrugs, “You can leave tomorrow afternoon, after the doc checks you over.” 

“Thanks, Gabe. Jack. I appreciate you two coming over ta check up on me and all, but can ya give us a lil’ privacy? For a while, I mean.” He has an uneasy look on his face and Gabriel nods in understanding. “Alright, Niño. You get better quickly, come on, amado, let’s leave the two for a while.” He wraps an arm around the soldier and leads them out.

Jesse sighs in contentment and just sits there with Hanzo in his arms. He ponders over why Hanzo would go loco over such a thing. It’s not like he never survives from them, maybe because it almost hit an organ in him, he doesn’t know. He needs to ask, “Hey, darlin’, I want ta ask ya somethin’…” The slow nod was all he receives.  
“Why’d you go loco like that, kitten? I know that you’ve seen me gettin’ my ass handed a million times, but that never made ya this tizzy before…so why now?” He stares at the ceiling before he feels Hanzo pushes himself away from Jesse to look at his face, his brows creased and his ears lowered, his eyes are somber and his hair falling in front of his face. 

“Because…I didn’t want to lose you, baka cowboy…” He whispers out, “Because I don’t know what would happen to me…if you were gone, baka cowboy…” His voice cracked and a sniffle, “Because…I l-love you, baka cowboy!” The tears roll down his cheek and he starts to shake again. 

Right then and there, Jesse felt his entire body float. He felt his wolf give a loud howl; he’s surprised that Hanzo hasn’t heard it yet. That moment is when he felt his heart finally at home, felt where he belonged, he felt happy.  
He runs his flesh hand on Hanzo’s cheek and brushes away the tears; his face frozen and a smile slowly creeping up to his lips. He brings the assassin’s face closer to his and closes his eyes, Hanzo meets him halfway. Pushing himself into the cowboy so suddenly and Jesse laughs into the kiss, his hair pushed away from his face by trembling hands and is instead covered by the black silk that’s Hanzo’s hair. His mechanical arm wrapped around Hanzo’s waist and straddles him on the cowboy’s lap. Hanzo’s hands cupping Jesse’s face as he peppers kisses everywhere on the cowboy. His nose, his cheek, his closed eyes, but his lips get the most attention. Jesse could hear Hanzo laughing through the kisses and they attack each other’s mouth again and Hanzo lets out a moan when Jesse licks his way into his mouth. He laughs a bit louder when both separated for air.  
He smiled at the ronin and gives butterfly kisses all over his face, the blush sporting on Hanzo’s cheeks intensifying. 

“I love ya too, kitten” Hanzo stares into Jesse warm brown eyes and his smile wavers a bit. “R-really?” He asks rather timidly, his ears lowered and he’s biting the lower half of his lip. 

“So. Very. Much. Darlin’.” He punctuates after every kiss. Hanzo places his hands on Jesse’s broad chest and spreads his strong fingers there; his palm felt the strong thump of Jesse’s heart. It’s fast and loud when Hanzo places his ear there. He sniffles a bit more, and sighs in relief when Jesse runs his calloused hand in Hanzo’s hair, the fingers straightening out the knots and stopping at the back of his neck, messaging the tense muscle there.  
“I love ya so much, Darlin’. So, so much.” He whispers out. 

“So, would you be the honor…of becoming my mate?” Hanzo asks, his voice oh so quiet. He looks up at Jesse with longing in his amber eyes. His ears up and attentive. Jesse chuckles, “How’s about I take ya out for dinner first? We’ll do it the ol’ fashion way. Dinner. Movie. The whole nine yards, Baby.” He smiles and kisses Hanzo, the assassin looks at Jesse for a minute, speculating and seems to come to a conclusion as he nods slowly and places his head under Jesse’s chin. And for the rest of the day, they spent like that. In each other’s arms, feeling complete and whole for the first time in their lives. 

OOoOoOoOoOo

They did exactly that. For three months they tested the waters and came out satisfied with the results, there were a few bumps on the road, but that doesn’t deter them from their main goal. Kitten kisses and small nudges always brought them back together. Jesse stayed in Hanzo’s room more often, stating that he couldn’t stand the distance, Hanzo would look at him rather fondly, but deep down Jesse knows that Hanzo felt like that too. 

When they dated, secrets were shared. Things they weren’t proud of, things that they ran away from, all the blood in their hands, all the lives they took. They weren’t proud of any it. Not one bit. It was easier now that they stay in the same room together, the nightmares are less and they could breathe a bit easier. They comforted each other when one of them has a rough night, most likely a panic attack. 

There was one time Hanzo got injured during a recon mission, he leg was grazed with a bullet, Jesse stood on all fours, nearly transforming and snarling at anything that came close, and it was harder for Mercy to shoot a tranquillizer to knock Jesse out for the whole day. When he came to the next day, it wasn’t pretty; he nearly attacked Winston and bites off Jack’s entire arm. Gabriel had to forcefully football tackled him to get him to his room. He spent two days half transformed and banging at the steel doors. Hanzo wanted to see his mate, but Winston advised to give him time to relax a little. That didn’t happen in those two days. So, Hanzo demanded the lock combination to the room and went in himself. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Jesse appears in front of him, a snout on his face and fangs long and dripping with saliva, his eyes red and unfocused, his shirt in tears and a snarl disappearing from his face when he scents his mate. 

He whines and yips, happy that his mate was alright and near. Hanzo stayed with the werewolf until he turned back fully human and Hanzo held onto Jesse as he cries. Big, fat tears running down his cheeks and Hanzo only held on. Not daring to let go. When they were released, Jesse hugs Jack in apology. The soldier only smiles and reassures the giant puppy that no harm was done, and that he doesn’t care. They were on their knees when Jesse lets go of his father figure. Somehow Gabriel joined them in the hug and Jesse felt safe and has a sense that he’s finally in a pack. 

When they decided to finally explain to Gabriel and Jack what Hanzo and Jesse were, they freaked out. Jack questions if the legend about the thing with the crosses and silver bullets are true and Gabriel bought a cat toy with that fluffy white end on a pink plastic stick. Hanzo was not pleased about that. 

After Hanzo moved in with Jesse, because his room is deemed safer, for the first time in a lifetime without any threat that Jesse would go on a rampage, they slept well into the night. They felt whole, complete. When they shared their first night intimately, Jesse accepted Hanzo entirely, told him he loves him no matter what and they made love the whole night away.

They knew their future would be a whole lot different now. 

Fast Forward: 2 years later.

Jesse woke up early that morning to Hanzo rushing out from bed. The sound of retching fills the quiet room. Jesse makes his way to Hanzo; he kneels beside his mate and combs his hair back from his sweaty face. The cat yowled weakly, body strangely exhausted and ears and tails droopy. When the retching stops completely, Jesse picks him up effortlessly and carries him to the sink to rinse out his mouth and dabs his face with a wet towel hanging from the sink. He carries his mate back to bed and proceeds to cover him up in a blanket burrito. When satisfied with his work, he wraps both his arms around the ronin and hugs him close. Only the top of his head poking out, his hair being combed back but not braided. Somehow along the way, Hanzo has let his hair grew longer, now the length has passed his shoulders and Jesse loves to run his fingers in the long locks of silk. Jesse smiles when Hanzo falls asleep.

He hums a soft tune when Hanzo began to shiver a bit, even under a blanket plus Jesse’s body heat; he still felt the biting chill of cold. So he stayed in bed with him all through the morning, again. Afraid that he’ll break if left unattended. So, he didn’t leave for breakfast that morning, he only moved when Hanzo demanded something edible to eat. But the only thing that won’t make his innards turn out-ards, are fresh fish and warm milk. The fresh fish are difficult, because Hanzo only wants to eat salmon. Usually he isn’t that picky when it comes to food, but lately, the only food he can handle is salmon, fresh out of the water. Jesse provides as best as he can, but he questions the sudden nighttime cravings. Who in living hell eats ice-cream with anchovies in 3 freaking a.m in the morning!?!?

When they were sent for a mission Jesse stayed close to Hanzo, not letting him out of his sights. So he gets hurt all the time, but he’s satisfied that he kept Hanzo safe. When Hanzo confronts Jesse about his behavior, the cowboy merely shrugged it off.

“I gotta keep my darlin’ safe, don’t I? And besides, I heal fast so don’t you worry y’re pretty lil’ head for.”  
Hanzo was flattered but got annoyed a few minutes later when Jesse growls at Gabriel when he came close and pats Hanzo’s shoulder in a job well done. 

When he visits Mercy for a medical checkup, he vents his frustration to the good doctor. He tells her everything and that made him a little better now that he’s got all his frustrations out. 

“Oh a wolf is protective and possessive of their mate, Hanzo. So, it’s only natural that Jesse looks out for you more often now that you’re both bonded.” She states, voice happy and soft. She eyes the bond bite and smirks to see at how red it is. 

“Now, I want to check you internally, I need to be sure that everything is working properly. So can you please remove your clothing?” She inquires and Hanzo removes the rest of his clothing, for once he’s actually wearing a shirt. A shirt he stole from Jesse because he got a little cold. It was just a normal plaid button down shirt that Hanzo thought was ugly but it has Jesse’s scent the most, so he couldn’t complain about the distasteful fashion. He lies on the medical bed and Mercy applied a cold gel on his abdomen. She took the wand and glides it on his stomach, looking for any anomalies and her face expression turns to look surprised. “Oh.” She gasped a bit. Hanzo’s ears perk up at that and he looks at the screen, seeing nothing but black and white.

Mercy brings the wand to his lower abdomen and glides it there a few more time, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Hanzo’s brow creased and he looks at the screen again, only seeing little white dots, five of them to be exact. “W-what is the matter, Angela?” He asks, his voice quivering a bit. 

Mercy looks at Hanzo, she looks like she’s seeing him for the first time and looks back to the screen. Her lips seem to have the beginnings of a smile and she tells Hanzo to put his shirt back on and sit up. 

He did so slowly and when he looks at the doctor, she has a big grin on her face, but then her face turns serious and she place her hands on her lap, “Hanzo, I need to ask some personal questions if you don’t mind.” 

He shakes his head. A nervous feeling creeping up his spine. “Have you and Jesse been having unprotected sex? And if so, for how long now?” Her face is neutral, like she’s asked these types of questions before. Hanzo gulps and nods, “But only recently.” 

“Alright and can tell me whether if you have been sick, if so for how long?” She asks again. 

“I have been sick for two weeks now.”

“Can you tell me the symptoms?”

“Well, I would get a bit dizzy from time to time, I would throw up every morning for the past two weeks, and then I couldn’t stomach much food, only salmon and warm milk. Is that anything serious?” He looks stoic in her eyes, but she knows that he’s terrified. 

“Hanzo, dear, what you just described is symptoms of pregnancy. You are four weeks pregnant, the symptoms you described to me are morning sickness, they start a little late after when the eggs are attached to your uterus. And by eggs, I mean that you are carrying a litter. Five babies to be precise.” She ends that with a soft smile and taking a deep breath. 

Hanzo stares at her with wide eyes, his posture rigid and tense. He’s trying very hard to believe anything that came from her, but when he thought of his condition, it slowly made sense. He knew something like this would happen eventually, but not so soon. They never even discussed the possibilities of having children in the future, but this is Jesse. He’s always wanted a pack, that’s what he told Hanzo half a year into the relationship. But he didn’t say what type of pack he wanted. He didn’t know if the pack consisted of children of their own in it. He doesn’t know if Jesse even wanted to get Hanzo pregnant when they started sex without the use of condoms. Or maybe he did. Then Hanzo is going to get really pissed if he finds out. He did just had his rut. 

When Mercy sees that Hanzo’s face turns sour and annoyed, she lets him go with a too cheery goodbye. 

Hanzo quickly walks to their shared bedroom, determination in his steps. He passes a surprised Tracer and only nods his greetings. 

When he reaches their room, Jesse is polishing Peacemaker and the absent smell of his cigars is noted. Jesse stopped smoking for three weeks now, Hanzo realized, and not because Hanzo forces him to. He marches to the bed where Jesse is and stands in front of his mate. He raises a brow at him when he seems to pay more attention to his gun. 

“So, I went to see Angela today.” He states.

“Really now? What’d she said about yer condition?” He smiles a bit forcefully, an awkward laugh coming out.  
“Oh, some interesting things. I have to say the results are surprising.” He smirks a bit. A tiny blush present.  
“She says that I’m fine and healthy and that Winston is sending me for a solo mission next week.” He deadpans and Peacemaker is dropped to the floor. 

“WHAT?!?!?!” He yells, anger and surprised is evident on his face. Hanzo’s smirk widens a bit more.

“Yes, he deems that I’m capable of an undercover mission, infiltrating Talon’s base for more info.” He announces. His hands behind his back.

Jesse stands really quickly and grasps Hanzo’s shoulders in a tight grip. “He ain’t sending ya ta any mission if I have anything ta say about it!” He growls, the grip he has on the ronin’s shoulders tightening. His eyes red and an ugly snarl is present on his roguishly handsome face. 

“And why not?!” Hanzo retaliates, voice just as strong. “I am capable of taking out an entire Talon base if I can, cowboy!! I am not a burden nor am I useless!” He shrugs away the hands and stands his ground. The metal pressing into his skin was beginning to hurt. He hisses when Jesse roars a bit and backs away when Jesse starts to pace in their room. He stares in silent amusement as Jesse seems to be muttering incoherently to himself and throws a few glares in Hanzo’s direction. He stands in front of the assassin and a hard glare is placed, “I’m not letting you go on this suicide mission, even if I hafta tie you on the goddamn bed!” 

Hanzo’s glare intensifies, “Then tell me why I shouldn’t go! Tell me what makes you think that I’m weak and useless all of a sudden!”

“I never said you were weak!”

“Then let me go on this mission! I don’t need your permission whether I could go or not!” He hisses, his voice desperate and muscle tense.

“Because ya can’t!” He bellows. He runs his flesh hand in his hair and sighs in frustration. His teeth bare and elongated. 

“Then tell me why I can’t!” Hanzo growls. His tails swishing in agitation and his ears flat on his skull. 

Jesse roars and grabs Hanzo’s arms and proceeds to lift him up from the floor and to his eye level. “BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOU NOR THE PUPS!!” His breathing comes out ragged and hard from his mouth and his eyes widen when he blurts out the exclamation. He stares the assassin down when Hanzo’s eyes softened and his tails are dropped. Jesse kept staring at the other when he gently lowers him down to the floor. The assassin relaxing his shoulders and looks up at the cowboy. 

Hanzo stares as Jesse begins to calm down a little, his hands still on the ronin’s shoulders but his grip is loosening, “I-I can’t lose you…” His voice hoarse and low with his eyes downcast. 

Hanzo stares at his mate with hurt in his eyes, “Then why didn’t you tell me? Why keep this a secret?” His voice is no higher than a whisper and his eyes searching Jesse’s face for something…regret, fear…anything. 

“Because I wanted you to found out at your own pace, I know it sounds stupid but hear me out. When I found out that you were carrying, I couldn’t tell you. I was scared that you would reconsider these pups and …” He cuts himself off, couldn’t stomach finishing that sentence. He looks away from the floor but still not looking at Hanzo.  
“I know we never considered having kids before. And I know that what I did was reckless and stupid, sleeping with you without a condom. I knew the outcome, but I still looked forward to it because I was selfish at the time. I never even considered what you thought and-and…” He snarls that last bit but not in Hanzo’s face. He’s so angry at himself; his mate must be disappointed with him. 

“But I wanted it. You. Pups. A family.” He slowly looks back at Hanzo’s eyes and sees the faint glimmer of … hope? Dear Lord, please let it be it. He lets his head fall in shame when Hanzo sets his face with a scowl and he nods in understanding. 

“I want one too.” He whispers out. “But I need time to think.” He takes a step back and Jesse has to fight with every fiber in his being not to reach out and drag Hanzo into his arms. He gives a short nod and Hanzo leaves the room.  
Jesse stood there, alone. His mate left him alone and he couldn’t do anything about it. He sinks to his knees and curls up on his side on that very floor. His silent tears fell to the ground and he did nothing to wipe them away. 

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hanzo sighs through his nose as he kept the position in his yoga that morning. He’s in his old room, the light streaming in through the opened sliding doors and he felt a soft breeze blowing through his elongated hair. Making the strands look like they dance with the gentle blow of the wind. It’s been a week now; he knows that he’s over exaggerating, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling of being betrayed. He couldn’t think straight when he came storming into his room a week prior, his mind a mess and his behavior vicious. He nearly bit Genji’s hand off when he offered some help, not wanting anybody to be near him for the time being. Zenyatta helped him in the end. Teaching him that being irrational solves nothing and that he should meditate more often. So he did just that for a week. 

He fed himself even though it’s not his hunger that he’s feeling; it’s not just his body now, so he has to care for himself if he wants to birth a healthy litter. He visits Mercy as often as he could for information regarding the pregnancy, she informed that his pregnancy will be just like any other pregnancy, unless his gestation period is similar to a cats’, so she has to check him up as often as she could. For now, they seem to be growing slowly and steady, which she speculates that he’ll go through like any normal pregnancy. But she did warn about to not listen to his cravings very often, so he sticks to warm, honeyed tea and salty crackers, because they’re the only ones that doesn’t send his stomach in a frenzy. 

He breathes in and exhales slowly.

It’s been a week since his discovery, and he still doesn’t want to confront the cowboy yet. He’s angry that Jesse would do such a thing without confronting him first. Did he think that Hanzo hated children or something, and that an act like this would make him change his mind or something? And not informing him that he’s carrying while still on active duty?! What was he thinking?!? He could’ve miscarried unconsciously and that would kill him! Killing innocent children when they didn’t even breathe in their first air yet! The thoughts run around in his head for days, making him more agitated and angry, quite the opposite of what he’s aiming. But when he re-thinks again, Jesse has been acting a little more longing lately. His eyes would linger on children that they would pass whenever they would have a stake-out. He would see the cowboy interacting with the local children that they would occasionally meet. Sometimes seeing him laughing with those children and just seeing him in that situation makes him ache for something similar. 

Jesse would make a great father. He concludes. 

He would adore any child that Hanzo would give to him, he knows it and he feels it deep within his entire being.  
But he knows that he still needs to come to some sort of conclusion if he wants to meet Jesse without blowing a fuse the second he sees the cowboy. He knows that Jesse would do anything to get back in his good books, but this is too extreme to be overlooked. But he also knows that Jesse would be a wreck if he leaves the werewolf too long, he breathes in and exhales before he stretches a bit and stands from his Indian-style sitting position. He walks out from his room, after being cooped up in there; it feels nice to move around in the facility again. He meets up with Genji when he turns a corner and asks if he’s seen McCree. His answer made his very soul shakes with fear. 

“Nobody has seen the cowboy for a week now, brother. It’s like he vanished in thin air.”  
He leaves his brother and runs pass him instead. He sprints to their room and sees that the room is completely void of life. He walks in and felt that nothing in this room has been moved and touched, Jesse’s scent is fading and Hanzo worries. Jesse’s hasn’t been in this room as long as he had. He runs to find Winston, hoping that the scientist would have knowledge on where his missing mate is. He runs pass several other Overwatch members but doesn’t even spare them a glance as he feels pieces of his heart trailing behind him, an unknown fear creeping up his spine every step he takes. His children’s father must be alright, he wouldn’t do anything reckless. He wouldn’t, he wouldn’t, and he can’t leave them! He can’t leave him! 

He can feel tears at the corner of his eyes as he bursts in the scientist’s lab/room, his lungs burning and Winston was startled at first, but calm down a bit when he sees it’s only the ronin.

“Hanzo, how may I assist you today?” His voice is kind, if not a little startled, but Hanzo’s mind is a mess that moment. 

“Where’s Jesse?!” He yells desperately, he walks closer to Winston, eyes frantic and voice hoarse.  
“Hanzo calm down! I haven’t seen Jesse in a week!” He raises his hand to place it on Hanzo’s shoulder for comfort, but the ronin fell onto his knees instead. “No. No. no no no no no no.” He whispers frantically. He grips his hair and desperately tries to think on where his mate could be. He feels the tears falling freely down his cheeks and he chokes for breath as the air thins around him. His arms coming down from gripping his hair to wrap around his abdomen, as if to protect his litter. Next thing he knows, someone has picked him up and place him on a sturdy couch. 

“Hanzo, please calm down! I think I can track him. I have a tracker device on every one of you, so I can find him in a moment. Try to breathe, Hanzo.” He orders and Hanzo follows with a little difficulty. His choking sobs fill the room. He can’t, he can’t do this by himself, he needs his mate, his children need their father, he can’t leave them like this. He can’t…He can’t…He can’t…

“I found him!” Winston voice rings out and Hanzo’s ears perk up. He stands a bit too fast and wavers a bit, but he marches to the other. He looks at the screen and sees Jesse’s name blinking on the holographic screen. He knows the street. He thanked Winston and left that moment. He didn’t take his bow and arrows and just went to the location in his regular outfit, but with his tattooed arm covered. Without Jesse’s natural body heat, he gets cold too easily. He jumps off a couple of buildings since the place he’s heading is only a half hour away. And when he arrives, he arrives at a seemingly abandoned factory, but he knew better. 

He breaks in silently and proceeds to go over the inside the building quietly. When he passes the guards and went down several stairs, he walks into a loud cheering from a large crowd. His eyes automatically seeks the cowboy in the crowds, but got a more horrible sight. He sees Jesse in the ring, his clothes discarded and his hair matted to his forehead, which is drowning in sweat and caked blood. He’s in the center of the ring, his stance dominant and breathing harsh. He stands in front of a larger opponent and takes a blow to the stomach without bothering to block it. It’s seems that he’s taking the beating rather than fighting them off. He flies to the other side of the ring and hits the floor hard. He coughs up blood and doesn’t even wince when a foot comes flying to his chest.  
Hanzo stands with terror in his eyes and the dread he feels deems him immobilize. He could only watch his mate taking every punch, kick and fall. The werewolf would only then stand back up again and the crowd would cheer loudly, curses thrown and thunderous clapping in the front of the row. Their voices cutting out Hanzo’s voice in the crowd, making Jesse not hear him even with his advanced capabilities. He forces himself deeper into the crowd; his goal is getting to his mate. He squeezes himself from the sea of people only to be pulled away when a guard takes hold on his arms and starts to drag him away. He struggles, hissing, yowling, wanting the idiot to release him, but he didn’t see the fist coming, he could barely dodge it when suddenly the fist is being hold back by a cybernetic arm. When the security guard traces the arm back to its owner, he’s met with deep dangerous eyes, with murder intent in them. 

Jesse twists the arm to his back and the guard howls in pain as his wrist cracks and twisted in an awkward angle. His other hand releasing Hanzo and desperately tries to grab on anything to use as a weapon but the guard was suddenly air borne, his body slamming to the nearest wall, cracks visible from the impact. He stands protectively in front of Hanzo and snarls when another guard came close. The animalistic growl coming out from the cowboy is enough to make Hanzo nearly tucking tails and running away. 

But he knows his mate wouldn’t hurt him intentionally. So he comes closer to his mate’s broad and bruised back and gently lays a hand on his shoulder. The werewolf sends a deadly glare that caught Hanzo in surprise, never seeing such viciousness in just a glare, but the eyes instantly becomes a tad softer when he sees his mate. Jesse instantly comes to a realization that his mate is here, his pregnant mate, is here. A sudden surge of protectiveness floods into his system and he quickly, but gently lays his hands on both Hanzo’s shoulders and gently pushes him to the exit. When the guards try to stop them, Jesse would roar in their faces and keeps Hanzo behind him. Safe and protected, right then Hanzo realizes that Jesse is being guided on pure instinct. An instinct saying that he needs to keep his pregnant mate away from this terrible place and getting him to safety. 

Hanzo basks in the warmth of Jesse’s hands on him and nearly purrs when they both finally left the building and Jesse proceeds to press himself into Hanzo’s back, renewing the faded scent. When Jesse is deemed satisfied, he begins to shiver and staggering in his steps. Hanzo makes a distress noise and holds his mate up, keeping him on his feet and he could finally see all the damages on the werewolf’s body. Cuts and bruises painted his tan skin and coagulated blood all over his face, torso and arms, especially around his knuckles and wrists. A steady stream of blood is flowing from a cut on his forehead and Hanzo wants to treat them all. He knows that Jesse is probably sporting a few broken ribs and his flesh arm has must’ve taken a hit strong enough to make it look bent slightly. He winces when Hanzo wraps his arm around his waist to take up half of his weight, but the werewolf only pushes his mate away, seeming to not want his help. He whines when Hanzo plasters himself next to his bruised body, his soft growl warning the werewolf to try to remove him and Jesse yields. They walked the whole way back to their headquarters, Jesse still keeping most of his pain and weight upon himself. 

When they reached the entrance, Jesse’s body seemed to have lost all energy and collapsed right there. Not being able to hold his weight, Hanzo panics as Jesse lies still on the ground. He didn’t have the heart to leave his mate, so he calls for help. His throat burning raw when someone finally comes to help, Zarya sees the unconscious man on the floor and proceeds to carry him effortlessly to med-bay with Hanzo close by. 

Mercy nearly loses it when she sees the state the cowboy is in and immediately sets up all of her medical kit. Angela tells Hanzo to go rest and wait, but seeing as he’s stubborn he stayed next to the door. 

The time passes without a single noise coming out the medical room, and Hanzo gets worried. Usually, when the wolf is getting himself bandaged and checked out, there’s always a yelp or pained groan, but there’s nothing but silence and Hanzo starts pacing infront of the room.

The door creaks open and Hanzo quickly steps up to see Angela giving him a pained soft smile. “He’s stable, for now, any more damage will add more strain on his body. He has successfully broken two ribs, nearly busted a lung, and his good arm, his head needed stiches and he won’t be walking without a limp for a couple of weeks. I’ll give him at least three months to recover. Besides that, how are you doing, Hanzo?” Her brows crease and her voice soft, as if not to alert the other in the room of his presence. 

If his ears were out, they would be folded on his skull, but his eyes are staring hard at the floor and his hand unconsciously went to his stomach. “I need to see him, Angela.” There was a soft whining sound in his voice. But she thankfully ignores it for his sake. 

She gives a tired sigh and moves aside to give him room to enter. He thanks her and she leaves the two.  
He walks in with a heavy heart, seeing his mate, lover and best friend, in a state like this is never easy for him. Jesse is hooked to a heart monitor and his scars and bruises are in layers of bandages, one bandage covers about half his face, his hair is combed back, seeming wet and darker, his breathing is slowed and his visible eye is closed. Hanzo walks up to the bed and stands beside the unconscious man. He sits on a vacant chair and stares as his mate takes in breath after breath. His heart aches for him to open his eye and look at him. Seeing how much Hanzo misses him. He longs to hear Jesse’s deep, resonating voice. 

He takes hold on the white sheet near Jesse’s hand and rests his chin on his arm, his eyes never straying from Jesse’s battered face. He unfolds his tails and ears and he purrs, letting out his scent, he sees Jesse’s nose twitch minutely and Hanzo gasps just a tiny bit, but it wasn’t enough to wake him. He deflates a little and time ticks by. And the next thing he knows, his eyes are closed and the world slowly fades to black.  
.  
.  
.  
He wakes up the next morning with an achy back and Jesse still sleeping. He wonders whether or not Jesse has been sleeping. It must’ve a week since his last shut eye. He knows that the werewolf has trouble sleeping whenever they were apart, especially on long missions that drag weeks. He remembered one mission that completely separated the two by force and Jesse didn’t, couldn’t, sleep for nearly a month! He only got sleep when Angela sedated with strong sleeping drug that took four shots to finally put him on a mattress. He was in a bad state when Hanzo was finally reunited with his mate. 

He didn’t think he could leave him again after that. 

Now he felt stupid, he knew what would happen if his wolf was forcibly separated from him, but he didn’t care at the time. He was too mad to think of anything but how reckless Jesse was being. He wonders what could’ve happened if he came a little too late. He chokes a bit and closes his eyes as the tears form. His children would’ve never known of their father. He would’ve raised them all by himself and he was scared at the thought. It’s not that he has anything against children or babies, it’s just he’s never has any experience with one or would have thought to gain one, let alone five! And let’s just say if they harbored any personalities the same as their father, Hanzo would be lost. He wouldn’t know how to raise a miniature Jesse. And it would break his heart if the children looked anything like Jesse. Warm and dark brown eyes with tan skin and a tall built. Their appearance would kill Hanzo every day. He doesn’t think he could handle if one day, the child would have their father’s cowboy drawl. Oh!  
The tears came down running from his eyes and down his cheeks, and Hanzo felt a bit of movement from the bed. “Haaannnzo…” A deep voice calls out and Hanzo was sitting up straight with lightning speed, regretting it after it made his back hurt more, he hisses lightly. 

“Haannzo…!” The voice sounded desperate then. 

“Jesse, I’m here. Don’t make any attempt to move…” He softly says, his hand caressing the side of Jesse’s face. Jesse whines pathetically and pushes his cheek into Hanzo’s palm, “Sssshhh, sshhh, I’m here, Jesse. I’m right next to you. Ssshh, sshh.” 

A deep rumbling came from Jesse’s chest and Hanzo lays another hand there, running his fingers through Jesse’s broad, naked chest. A light chuckles comes forth from the cowboy’s lips, “I…always knew…that you’d be….a wonderful mama.” He breathes out a chuckle and Hanzo blushes at the compliment. “Go to sleep, Jesse. I’m not going anywhere.” He kisses the sharpshooter’s cheek and Jesse hums his agreement. 

A soft whine emits from Jesse, “I’m…so sorry, Hannnzo.” He slowly drifts to sleep and Hanzo gently strokes his face. He brings his lips to Jesse’s temple and place butterfly kisses there. He didn’t remove his lips from Jesse’s forehead for a short while, he sits back down and at that moment, the litter started to growl in hunger. He groans softly and rests his hand on his stomach. He guess that skipping lunch and dinner yesterday wasn’t such a good idea. The pups, and or kittens, grow restless as time ticks by. 

As Hanzo goes to the cafeteria to get himself and the litter something to eat, he’s met with Genji and his brother’s shoulders seems to sag with relief. “Brother, Angela has told me Jesse’s condition recently and I was going to check up on you and the cowboy. How are you, Hanzo?” As much as Hanzo is convinced that he doesn’t deserve Genji’s forgiveness, it’s nice to feel cared for again by his family. 

“I am doing fine, brother. I’m just simply hungry.” He gives a small reassuring smile and Genji accompanies him to eat. Hanzo just accepts the company. Hanzo’s plate was filled to the brim with food and Genji only helps when it seems that the smaller bits of food were falling. He simply doesn’t question Hanzo’s eating habits, knowing full well that he’s eating for…six? Hanzo suspects that a certain doctor told him of his predicament, hence Ganji being extra worried and protective. Apparently the idea of nephews and nieces excites the ninja. 

Genji simply stays quite while Hanzo ate and he wanted to accompany Hanzo on staying in the med-bay with his mate. He just wanted his old friend well. They picked an empty spot to meditate together and Hanzo felt slight flutters in his abdomen, he just ignores them for a while and he felt it again. This time his hand went to rub at one part of his stomach as if to calm the restless children and Genji smiles behind his visor. His brother would make a wonderful … father? Mother? It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that his brother is happy and is moving along very well.

After a few hours, Zenyatta came in, apparently looking for his meditation buddy and when he found the brothers in a peaceful quite he silently asks to join along. Genji gives a subtle nod and Hanzo smiles a tiny smile. Having someone by his side keeps him in check. It makes him feel that the things that worries him, makes them worried too. It makes his shoulder feels lighter somehow. Knowing that there’re other people to catch him if he falls.  
Jesse still doesn’t wake up when they finished meditating. Both Genji and Zenyatta went to grab Hanzo some food and the later to their own respective rooms. Hanzo goes back to sitting on the vacant chair next to the bed and strokes Jesse’s brown hair. McCree seems to nuzzle more into Hanzo’s hand and Hanzo smiles at his silly cowboy.  
His brows crease a little and his face changes to some mixture of sadness and anger. “You stupid cowboy…” He whispers, “What am I going to do without you here? I-I wouldn’t survive without you.” His throat chokes a bit, but tears doesn’t fall. 

“I was so afraid when I couldn’t find you. When everyone said that… you just vanished… I thought…I thought you’ve left me.” The tears roll down his cheeks and onto the mattress. His breath comes in gasps and his hair, without his ribbon to hold them, falls down like a silk curtain to cover his face. 

Jesse twitch awakes, hearing his mate sobbing made him more aware of his surroundings. His instincts kicking in to tell him that his mate is in distress and that he needs to comfort him. He tries his very best to move, but only manages to move his arm, his robotic one, and places them on Hanzo’s hand on his forehead. Hanzo jerks back to look up and sees Jesse staring at him with tears in his visible eye. 

“I’m so sorry, kitten. I should’ve told ya. I … I never wanted ta hurt ya. I guess I don fucked up that one.” He chuckles a breathless laugh and winces when the action cause a pain to flare up in his chest. Hanzo’s hand quickly takes place on his chest and pets it softly. 

“I knew you were carryin’ when you started ta smell so sweet, an’ when I heard the softest heartbeats I’ve ever heard, I knew. But I didn’t tell ya cause I was afraid. Afraid ya’d might hate me for it. And that ya might wanna …” He couldn’t say it. His jaw clenches and his nose flare. 

He lets out a deep breath and looks at Hanzo, “Are we … How are we, Hanzo?”

Hanzo runs his fingers on Jesse’s chest and leans in to kiss Jesse’s forehead. Jesse doesn’t need any other answer then. Hanzo leans back and looks at Jesse’s eye, “I want them, I want us to be a family.” And with that Jesse knew his future is a bit brighter now.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Jesse was finally discharged from the medbay with limited medication and even limited castings now, to which Angela is still fascinated by Jesse’s fast healing, but he won’t be a guinea pig for her to test on. He takes care of Hanzo apparently, deeming himself healthy and fine, but Hanzo notices whenever he winces silently when he does something. Stubborn man, he is. So, he stops taking missions when he notices that his stomach didn’t have the abs that Jesse liked to comment, “Made out of frickin’ stones.” But he’s sure that Jesse loves him all the way. 

The first month was fairly simple and slow. Hanzo has cravings every now and then, but none of them are as ridiculous as when he didn’t know about the litter. They still can’t determine whether they’re having pups or kittens. When they checked, Angela says it’s a 50-50 chance that they’ll either have one litter of pups or kittens. But they can only wait and see. But she happily states that the litter is healthy and growing accordingly.

The months that past were slow and mundane, Jesse healed up nicely and he became determined to not let Hanzo stand for more than one minute, but separation gets harder. The litter grow restless when their wolf father was not around, they would move around frequently and Hanzo gets little sleep from all the activity in his abdomen. The only help he could get is in the form of Zenyatta. He helps Hanzo meditate and yoga seems to help ease his back pain, Lucio helps too by providing soothing lullabies when he meets Hanzo the third time in a week in the kitchen, the black marks under his eyes indicates that Hanzo is lacking some good night sleep. The litter sleeps easily after that. When they decided to tell the whole team, Tracer went ballistic with happiness, Hana jumps on Jesse, because she doesn’t want to hurt the babies in Hanzo’s belly, and yells out, “Freaking finally!!”, Zarya pats, nearly bruising Jesse, on the back and congratulates them both, Mei was red all over but she was still happy for the both of them and Lucio had to pay 20 bucks to Hana, Pharah hugs Jesse, whispering, “I got dibs as Godmother.” She then leans back and just smiles at Jesse, “Congratulations, you’re going to be a dad. Now feel the pain my mom had to endure having to raise someone like you.” She deadpans, but she still smiles at the end, Torbjorn is a bit confused but is still happy for them, Reinhardt is a great-grandfather, he exclaims to himself, Satya is pretty neutral in this and she is happy that they are gifted with children, so she is happy for them.

When Jesse comes back from his missions, he goes straight for Hanzo. Not stopping for pleasantries nor food, he would greet Hanzo with kisses from his head to his protruding belly. Hanzo on mood swings are a lot harder to handle. Once Genji unintentionally made a joke about the similarities of a whale and Hanzo’s belly, he received several arrows to his person and a broken arm. Jesse apologizes profusely after that on Hanzo’s behalf and Genji made peace offerings in the form of fresh caught salmon and warm milk for the next two weeks. 

Things are looking up for our favorite couple, but lately, Hanzo has been acting crankier and tense more than usual. He hides a lot more often and when Jesse confronts him about his behavior, he hisses and Jesse backs off until Hanzo comes looking for him. Apparently, he can’t sleep without his giant puppy of a mate. He doesn’t go for team dinners anymore and when they went for checkups, Hanzo would go in alone. When he corners Angela, asking her about his mate’s condition, she only assures him that Hanzo is doing marvelous. The day came like a train wreck to Hanzo when Jesse was being sent out on a mission thousands of miles away from him. He yells and, technically not begging but almost, that he needs Jesse here. Jack only stresses out that the mission needs Jesse’s skill and his expertise in the black market. He’s the only one that people won’t think that he’s from some agency. His rugged looks and shady appearance is a bonus. Hanzo barricades himself in their room when Jesse says that he’ll be back as soon as possible. 

Jesse nearly gives up on begging Hanzo to open the door, when they were ready to depart, Hanzo came to see Jesse go off. Jesse was happy that at least Hanzo came to see him off. He hugs Hanzo the entire time the rest of the few team members getting ready, breathing in his scent and listening to the litter’s heartbeats. He holds the Japanese man a little tighter when they were ready to set off. Promising Hanzo that he’ll come back before the litter arrives. Hanzo holds on to that promise. 

It takes a month. A month without his mate by his side to look after him. Hanzo knows that he’s acting like a child, but he couldn’t help it. It’s been only a week that his mate is not by his side, and he’s going stir crazy just thinking about the things that could go wrong on the mission. When Angela confronts him, he breaks down right then and there. Fat tears run down his face as Angela holds onto him, trying to soothe him and making sure that he has someone to care for him. She advise him to call Jesse and tell him what’s making Hanzo be this way. 

“You can’t keep it a secret forever, dear. Jesse needs to know.” She runs her hand up and down his back and he nods a bit. Agreeing with her. He takes a day to compose himself, and to also gain the nerve to pick up a communicator and call, and when he does, he waits with baited breathe for Jesse to pick up.

“Hello?” His gruff voice comes out, sounding tired and hushed.

“Jesse, are you busy? Perhaps I should call you another time.” He was about to hang up when Jesse sputters out.  
“No! No, no, no, wait, Hanzo. I’m glad you decided ta call. I’m just … it’s nothing. How are ya’, darlin’?” His voice sounded tired but is still happy that his mate called.

“Jesse, I’m doing well, the litter is restless… they miss you very much.” His voice chokes a bit at the end. But Jesse ignores it, for Hanzo’s sake.

“I miss them too, but I miss ya more. I’ll be home soon, so don’t ya worry yer pretty lil’ head for. Alright?” Hanzo nods, but he knows Jesse won’t see it.

“Jesse, there is something I need to tell you.” 

“What is it, darlin’? I’m all ears.” 

“I-I…I’m going into labor soon. In a week, your children will be here.” He whispers out, his heart beating fast and his palms sweaty. “You won’t be there when they arrive…” He sniffles a bit at the end. 

“Oh, Darlin’. I…I won’t…damn.” He sounds defeated at the other end. Hanzo hears something being kicked, it sounded like a can hitting a wall. Jesse breathes in deep and exhales slowly.

“Jesse?” He asks quietly.

“It’s okay, Han. It’s okay. I kno’ I promised ya ta be there when they arrive, but the damn mission ain’t goin’ nowhere fast!” What sounded like his metal fist hitting a brick wall is heard over the line. 

“Jesse it’s fine, I-I can send you pictures. They’ll be excited when you finally come home.” He tries to make the mood lighter and Jesse appreciates that, but the fact stayed, he won’t be there when Hanzo needs him. He exhales again, to calm himself and makes a decision. “Yeah, ya send them pictures o’er, will ya?”

“Yes, yes I will, Jesse.” He promises.

“Then I’ll see ya when I see ya, Han. You take care of yerself, darlin’. Say hi ta the rest of ‘em.” 

“I will, my love.” 

“I love ya, Han. You and the kids.”

“I love you too, Jesse.” 

They hung up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hanzo spends the next few days preparing for the arrival of his litter, he’s been in a cleaning spree lately but nothing strenuous. Just the simple pillow casings that need changing and floor swept and mopped. It keeps his hands with something to do, since he can’t train in the range. Angela encourages him to exercise a bit when he reached his final trimester and he does the chores with little complain. He was just finish arranging the photos in their album when the pain starts. It felt like a sharp twinge at first, then his lower back started to throb and his breathing quickens. He clutches his abdomen when another sharp twinge passes. He presses an emergency button Angela gave him that’s strapped to his wrist. He waited a few moments and then the sharp pain of being stabbed in his abdomen made Hanzo cry out. Angela came rushing into the room with Zarya in tow, telling the Russian to gently pick up Hanzo and place him on his and Jesse’s bed. 

“Alright, Hanzo dear, I need you to take in deep breathes and lie back for me.”

Hanzo then felt the bed sheets grow wet and he knew his water just broke. He moans out a scream when a sharp pain passes again and he clutches the bed for dear life. 

“An-Angela, i-if anything happens to me…”

“Nothing is going to happen to you, dear. You’re doing marvelous. You just need to push when you are ready. But right now I just need you to breathe. You can hold onto Zarya’s hand if you want to.” She’s in doctor mode right now, so Hanzo just nods his head through the whole thing. Zarya offers her hand and Hanzo takes it. He’s ready, he can do this. He’ll finally get to see his kids. 

A couple of hours pass after that when the first born presents itself. Hanzo was a mess when the babe finally made an appearance and he cries tears of joy when he heard the babe cried its lungs out. The baby was taken away to get cleaned and is wrapped in a dark blue blanket they found in one of the drawers. Zarya was sent out to take more and additional blankets and hot water. 

“Congratulations, Hanzo, a healthy boy.” She coos when the baby made a tiny sneeze and Hanzo press kiss after kiss on his chubby cheeks. He has dark brown hair and a slightly darker complexion and Hanzo thought for a second that he’s staring at a baby Jesse. He misses his mate dearly that he starts crying when the baby was taken away from him, by Angela, he made a little growl but otherwise he lets her, only to be put in a cot next to the bed.  
“You need to rest, Hanzo. You still have four more to get ready for.” She sounds calm and Hanzo lies his head back onto the pillow. 

The next few hours passes by swimmingly, in Angela’s opinion, she’s sure if she voiced it Hanzo would definitely choke her and she’s seen what his hand is capable of, if the state of Zarya’s hand is anything to go by. Hanzo gave birth to three boys and two girls and he’s never been happier to finally see them. He sleeps the remaining hours of the night and Angela did some final check-ups on the babies. She was happy to note that none of the babes aren’t having any difficulty in breathing and no abnormalities are recognized as of now, so she sets up a small looking sofa and takes a small well-earned nap. 

The next morning she woke up, she’s surprised that none of the babes woke up demanding food. She checks them again and they appeared to be sleeping soundly in their respectable cots. She took out her communicator and proceeds to take pictures of the babes and sends them over to Jesse. He’ll be thrilled to see them. She turns to see that Hanzo is still asleep and she wakes up Zarya gently, telling her to get some breakfast and a cup of coffee for her. 

“They are beautiful, no?” She coos at the babes and made her way to the door to exit.

“Yes, yes they are.” She breathes out, a smile and tears in the corners of her eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
When Hanzo wakes up, it’s to the horrible smell of coffee that Jesse likes and the pain in his lower back. He rubs the bleariness in his eyes and sees Angela sleeping on a small sofa next to his bed. He tries to sit up but only winces when his back starts to protests by aching some more. He gives up after the third try and uses his advance hearing to tune in to his children’s breathing. They sound so calm. His eyelids feel heavy and he didn’t fight the sleep that came. 

He woke up again to see that Angela is gone, probably back into her room, and that the kids’ are awake also. He lifts himself up this time, finding the pain is just a dull throb now, he peers over and sees mini Jesse first. He smiles when the babe looks around with wide curious eyes and lands on his father. 

“Hello.” He coos. The baby just stares at him, wrapped in a dark blue blanket and smelling of milk. Hanzo dares himself to lean a little closer and reaches to run his finger on his chubby cheeks. He chuckles lowly when the babe makes raspberry noises.

“I can tell that you are your father’s son.” He whispers. 

He spends the next hour admiring his son when Angela walks in, she appears to be talking to a communicator. “Oh, Jesse, he’s awake. Do you… OK, OK, be patient.” She walks over to Hanzo and passes him the phone. He gladly takes it.

“Hello, Jesse?” 

“Oh thank God, Hanzo, are ya alright? How ‘re ya feelin’? Any pains? Aches?” He asks, sounding worried and scared.

Hanzo smiles and replies, “I am well, Jesse. No need to be alarmed.” He chuckles behind his hand when Jesse exhales loudly in relief. 

“Dralin’, ya gave me a mighty scare there! Hahaha. I-I wouldn’t kno’ what ta do if yer…if yer…” He trails off when his throat starts to choke and Hanzo panics a bit. 

“Sssshhhh, sshhhh, I’m not going anywhere, Jesse. I’m still here, my love.” He coos. 

They talked a bit more when Jesse finally calmed down and he and Hanzo will decide on their children’s name when he’s home. They tell each other goodbye and Hanzo gives the phone back to Angela. 

“Thank you, Angela.” He smiles softly and eyes seems to be wet a little, but she ignores it. 

“You are very welcome, Hanzo”  
.  
.  
.  
He spends the next couple of days in bed rest, his aching joints protest and throb if he moves too much, but with help from Zarya and Angela, he got through the days just fine. He was nervous about breastfeeding the litter, but his aching nipples needed to be care for and without Jesse to ‘help’ he focuses on feeding the babes. Once they’re fed, he develops an activity of just watching over them. He wants to be able to distinguish each one by their looks and personality.

For example, mini-Jesse likes getting Hanzo’s attention. He’ll be fussy and noisy, but when Hanzo is in front of him, he’s happy and just wiggles like a caterpillar. Hanzo adores his son’s silly antics. The twins, both girls, are very similar to Hanzo when he was a babe. Dark eyes and straight jet black hair, but they have a bit of tanned skin like Jesse, they also seemed to be fascinated by everything around them, once the other pulled mini-Jesse’s hair and when Hanzo gives a stern look, she merely did raspberries noises and turns her attention to her twin. At that moment Hanzo knows that these two are going to bring terror around the facility, or at least one of them, the other seems to be quite and more composed, Hanzo has a weird feeling of de ja vu then. He turns his attention to his third born, male and has a bit of mixture of both Hanzo and Jesse. His hair is black, but slightly curled, his skin is pale with a light hue of brown and his eyes are a dark shade of brown. He seems quite a relaxed looking one, he doesn’t fuss and cry a lot but he does enjoy Hanzo’s attention, he seems to like it when Hanzo gives kisses and pets at him, but generally he’s …well, normal. Hanzo kisses his cheek and turns to the last one. He’s a bit smaller compared to his other siblings and he doesn’t seem to like people staring at him, except maybe Hanzo, he has raven black hair and pale skin, his eyes are dark and his eyelashes are thick, he has a cute little nose and pink cheeks. Hanzo strokes his finger on his cheek and the babe coos, closing his eyes to sleep. 

After feeding them full, they sleep for the next few hours and Hanzo is afraid to leave them on their own. So occasionally, he would ask for Zarya’s help to bring in food, he apologizes to her several times, but she doesn’t mind, she gets to see the darlings all the time when she helps him.

It’s a few hours before Jesse is coming home, and Hanzo is very excited. He washes the babes and dresses them up from the store bought baby clothes that Angela insists she’d buy for them and Hanzo is a bit overwhelmed by the amount of color and types she presented to him. He just takes them all, he didn’t have the heart to not accept them. He finishes them up before noon and happily admires the beautiful looking babies infront of him, all dressed nicely before their wolf father returns. He sets them all in their cribs before going to the bathroom to freshen himself up and when he comes out, all the babes were asleep. He sighs a bit sleepily and finishes wearing his clothes before climbing onto bed and joining his children to sleep.

He wakes up an hour later and hears a commotion going outside, he gets up and opens the door, he turns to look at his sleeping litter and hopes that they’ll stay asleep when he greets Jesse and brings him to them. He closes the door silently and runs outside. 

When he got outside he sees the team gathering around and he sees Jesse amongst them.

“Jesse…” He breathes out, ecstatic to see his mate uninjured and smiling. 

“Jesse!” He shouts and breaks into a run when the cowboy turns to look at him. He jumps and Jesse catches him midair in a crushing bear hug. He twirls the other around as Hanzo shrieks with laughter. He doesn’t care who’s watching, his mate is home!

“I’ve missed you so much! So much, Jesse.” He breathes out, his arms tight around the cowboy’s neck and his legs wrapped around his waist.

“I missed ya too, darlin’. Couldn’t sleep right without ya.” He peppers kisses all over his mate’s face, neck and lingers on the mating bite mark. They hold onto each other for a while, scenting each other and just basks in the warmth of their lover. 

Hanzo climbs down from Jesse and pulls him to the facility. They start running when Jesse feels pure excitement in his being when he knows where Hanzo is taking him to. They stop infront of their room and catches their breaths. Jesse still holding onto Hanzo’s hands and his heart beating fast. 

“They’ll be very excited to meet you, finally.” Hanzo’s smile makes Jesse’s breath caught in his throat for a thousandth time that day. 

“I’m a bit scared ‘ere. Do I look fine?” He chuckles a bit and Hanzo readjusts his hat a bit.

“You look perfect, Jesse.” He looks to the bedroom door then back to Jesse.

“Ready?” At Jesse’s nod he opens the door.  
.  
.  
.  
Jesse doesn’t know what to expect when he walks in that very moment. But his imagination couldn’t be compared to the feeling of finally seeing his children for the first time. They sleep soundlessly as Jesse walks closer to the cribs and peeks in to see the cutest faces he’s seen in forever. The fresh smell of milk and Hanzo wafts into his nose and his body felt warmer when one of the babes registered another presence in the room. The one that woke up was the smallest one in the litter and he looks up at Jesse with onyx eyes that Jesse is very familiar with. He smiles at his son, oh Lord his son, and slowly brings his finger to run on his smooth cheek. The babe seems to quiver for a bit and Jesse’s heart fell to the floor, but the babe has other ideas. He reaches with his tiny hand and holds onto Jesse’s gloved finger in a tight hold. And right then and there, Jesse knew his heart was stolen by the cutest looking thief in the whole world.

“H-hey, any tighter an’ I could lose a finger.” He whispers but chuckles when the babe makes raspberry noises.  
Hanzo wraps his arms around Jesse’s waist and rests his forehead on Jesse’s shoulder blades. Jesse turns a bit and wraps an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders to bring him to front. 

“Darlin’, yer an angel. Look at ‘em. They’re so perfect.” He buries his nose in Hanzo’s hair and his chest puffs with pride when his pup, or kitten, didn’t let go if his finger. He peppers more kisses on Hanzo’s face and turns back to a whimper and sees the rest of the litter is waking up. Jesse watches quietly as one by one start to open their little eyes. Twin pair of eyes immediately looks up to him and one starts babbling, likely telling her daddy about her day, the other looks at Jesse quietly and starts to play her twin’s hair. Jesse’s chest warms when they both start to reach out for him. He leans down and brings his nose close to their hands, as they hold onto his nose, Jesse puffs warm chuckles to them, causing them to squeal. He stood up straight again and greets the other two.  
“Hey, now that’s a handsome lookin’ fella.” He admires as mini-Jesse yips at him. Hanzo looks on in surprise as their first born starts to yip excitedly. 

“Well now, at least we know who he takes from the most now innit?” He chuckles, bringing his hand close for his son to sniff at. Mini-Jesse immediately takes a liking towards him and starts gummy chewing on his gloved finger, which Jesse quickly pulls away. “Ah, ah, don’t want ya ta get a tummy ache now, do we?” He smirks and takes off his glove, showing his fingers. He wiggles them in front of them and one of the twins and mini-Jesse starts squealing. He chuckles heartily and proceeds to greet his other son. This one seems relaxed and laid back as he stares up at his wolf father. Jesse runs his finger on his cheek and the babe gurgles a bit. Jesse rumbles something deep in his chest and the babe starts to follow, instead a soft purr emits from him and Hanzo felt his chest swell something fierce with love and pride. Looks like they have a kitten amongst them. 

Jesse beams a smile at Hanzo, “Didya hear that, Han?!” He asks, excitement coming from him in waves. Hanzo nods his head and laughs when Jesse rumbles again, this time the babe follows, a soft purr emits from him. He chuckles softly when Jesse laugh seemed to shake his entire being.  
He tucks his head under Jesse’s chin and snuggles up to him, Jesse wraps both of his strong arms around Hanzo and the smaller man snuggles to his mate’s chest. 

Life is good at that very moment. He’s not alone anymore and his kids’ are there and so is his mate. He purrs loudly and Jesse’s chest rumbles again. 

“Well I’ll be darned, Darlin’.” Jesse breathes out.

“What is it?” Hanzo asks, voice in a low whisper as the babes’ gurgles and squeals filled the room.  
“Never had I thought, tha’ I’ll get a chance at havin’ a family o’ my own. But, standing ‘ere wit’ you in my arms, lookin’ at my kids’, ‘ts like a dream come true.” He speaks, voice hushed and arms tighten around Hanzo.  
Hanzo humms his reply and looks at their children. And as Jesse said, "I’ll be darned too."


End file.
